elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iona
360 BUG: Iona not appearing after becoming thane. I purchased Honeyside in Riften after taking the region for the Imperials, did other quests around Skyrim and then finally did the Skooma raid quest to become thane. However when I went to my house, Iona is nowhere to be seen. Is anyone having similar issues on the 360 copy? It seems PC players have had similar issues. 08:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Iona Hostile Upon first entering Honeyside Iona immediately attacked and I was forced to kill her and "disable" the corpse. I assumed she was the Honeyside house Housecarl so later I enabled and resurrected her to find she was no longer hostile and agreed to become my follower. i went in with a follower and i got this:5 bounty added to the reach after iona tried to kill me. Iona became hostile when I picked up a stolen item I had dropped. She didnt attack me, but she fought Onmund and Vigilance. I got the message 'your follower has left your service' and she attacked. Monkey-_ 17:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Just checked. It was Onmund who left my service. Not sure what the fight was about.Monkey-_ 17:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) __I killed the chickens in the garden, and she started fighting me. (PS3) Cpt. Nemo (talk) 21:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Iona bugged on PS3 too. In response to the 360 bug earlier I also had this bug on a ps3. I did all of the quests in riften (by all I mean the ones offered) then went back to do the quests to become thane. No Iona for me and I am still bugged on I have to go talk to the jarl. But whenever I approach there is no topics for discussion. :( PS3 Bug As a follower Iona will make noises much like if she was being attacked during normal play, but she seems fine. PC Bug: Iona not appearing after becoming thane. I experienced the same problem on the PC with the poster of the 360 BUG issue above. After completing the Imperial Legion questline and becoming Thane of Riften, Iona did not appear, and the Housecarl's quarters was bare. Perhaps it has to do with the Imperial Legion questline. I played a new game and did the Stormcloaks questline, then after becoming Thane of Riften and purchasing Honeyside, Iona was there, and the Housecarl's quarters was decorated. Masfrog (talk) 10:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Who put the part about Iona noticing property crime in there? This may be a console glitch, but on PC I can pick up loads of stolen items, murder innocents, etc. in front of her and she couldn't care less. I'm going to remove this unless I'm proven wrong. I didn't put it there, but I have had bad experiences of Iona reacting badly when I pick up a stolen item in my house. Maybe its different if she is your active follower, but while shes just sitting around in Honeyside she will put a bounty on you. Monkey-_ 18:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Iona hostile and violent I owned Honeyside for a while before becoming Thane. When Iona moved in I noticed she seems to like cooking. I only met her once before going out on some quests, I had not invited her to follow me. After a few days of adventuring I went to Honeyside to take a nap. The message pops up "You cannot sleep with enemies nearby.". What? Then Iona charges into the bedroom swinging her sword and screaming at me. Several reloads with the same result each time. I had not handled any items, stolen or otherwise. This is my theory. In between the time I became Thane and the time Iona went psycho I remember that I was touring the garden that comes with the house. When I saw it had chickens I tested to see if the chickens were mine by killing one with a guard standing nearby. There were no alarms, shouts or arrests, so I harvested the meat and went on my merry way. As things turned out I think the chicken might have been Iona's. You know how these Nords are about their chickens. Now I have a dead Housecarl in the basement. Redvideo (talk) 19:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : Did you sleep in her bed? Maybe she didn't like that. Also, apparently Iona does not like you picking up items marked stolen in your own home. Maybe you did that? Monkey-_ 09:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :: No stolen items in house (I had swept in clean earlier). No stolen items on me. No touching items of any sort. Also, I was going to the correct bed, I know which one his hers. Redvideo (talk) 16:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) How I Got Iona To Stop Attacking (xbox) It seems she saw me as an enemy because I did something most foul. Yes, I killed the chicken. I was hungry. To make amends I spent a night in jail. This required me to commit a new crime in view of the city guard. After my release, I returned home and all was forgiven. EDIT: This fix also works for the PS3. A minor crime that gets one night in jail, (i.e. a failed lockpick attempt) is sufficient. 01:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC)